


Champions of Europe

by Meodu



Series: Football Fever 2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 《Football Fever 2018》季軍賽〈The Young Lions〉節錄；2018/19 UEFA Champions League決賽英超內戰賀文。





	Champions of Europe

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：故事內容與現實存在的國家人事物並無直接關聯。
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

俄羅斯世界盃的季軍獎牌最終頒給了本屆狀態良好、表現穩定的比利時國家代表隊。他們先是在開賽的第四分鐘就先馳得點，又在下半場比賽結束前不到二十分鐘攻進第二分，最終以二比零的佳績拿下勝利。

「啊、真是好險，英格蘭隊在下半場的攻勢很猛烈呢── 」比利時拍了拍心口，試著平復剛才隨著賽事七上八下的激動情緒，「那麼，這次的獎牌就讓給我囉！」

「好吧。」英格蘭聳了聳肩，帶有幾分自嘲地打趣道:「連續兩場比賽都沒能攻進妳家的球門，看樣子我家的孩子們未來在球場上又要多一隊剋星了呢。」

英格蘭對這場比賽的結果似乎並不感到特別難受。畢竟，四強賽輸給克羅埃西亞之後，對亞瑟個人而言，這一屆的世界盃就已經結束了。其實，在這方面，比利時或多或少也抱有同樣的心情。季軍的頭銜固然是名譽之戰，但對於比賽的勝負，兩人倒也都沒有太重的得失心。

由於兩隊的球員大多都效力於英超聯賽的球隊，旁人都戲稱這一屆比利時和英格蘭對戰的賽事為「英超內戰」。然而，當初誰都沒料到這兩隊最後真的會在一個月內互踢了兩場比賽，而這所謂的「內戰」打到最後幾乎都要變成「友誼賽」了！

「話說回來，英格蘭隊作為四強賽休息時間最少的隊伍，這場比賽準備得比較辛苦吧？」比利時恭維道，「你家那位隊長的體能真的很好呢，最後一場比賽依然踢完了全場。」

「哈利的確是一個相當認真並且嚴謹自律的孩子。」亞瑟臉上的笑容加深幾分，從貴賓席上遠遠地看著球場上那個在輸球之後依然挺起腰背走向觀眾席前向球迷致意的年輕人。

「我們家的孩子多半都還要回到英超踢球，以後也麻煩你多多照顧了。」比利時同樣把視線轉向球場上正在慶賀的自家球員們身上。

「對了，下一次的歐冠聯賽是在西班牙舉辦吧？希望這次英超也能有球隊晉級到決賽呢。」亞瑟笑了笑，突然想起這件事，「這方面也要請妳家的孩子們多多幫忙了。如果這次能夠從西班牙的家裡把冠軍獎盃帶走就太好了……」

「我相信我家的孩子們都會全力以赴的！」

突然開啟「英超友誼賽」模式的兩人又一次閒聊了起來。

「等等、你們兩個該不會是要結盟起來對抗安東尼奧吧？」荷蘭終於發現苗頭不對，趕緊發話，「小比，我記得你家裡也有球員在西甲聯賽踢球，對吧？別輕易地跟這個海盜結盟啊！」

比利時無所謂地笑了笑。

「反正歐冠聯賽已經連續五屆都由西班牙的隊伍拿下了，偶爾換換球隊支持也不錯。」她對著兄長俏皮地眨了眨眼。

「放心吧，荷蘭，以女王陛下的名譽做擔保，這絕對是互利互惠的同盟關係。」亞瑟順勢牽過比利時的手，做了一個標準的吻手禮。

「得了吧，是當我們以前在海上互毆的時候都揍假的嗎？我才不會上你的當！」荷蘭翻了一個大大的白眼，同時伸手把妹妹拉回自己身邊。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A moment we'll never forget.


End file.
